


【hannigram】【abo梗】杀手拔X雏妓杯（实际是个小骗子杯）梗文，长佩名：欺骗

by nyphadora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyphadora/pseuds/nyphadora





	【hannigram】【abo梗】杀手拔X雏妓杯（实际是个小骗子杯）梗文，长佩名：欺骗

嘭！••••••嗙！••••••”一枪一个，他把手中从对方手里夺来的枪扔在地上。

 

汉尼拔在冲进门之前就已经充分了解屋子里的局势，他抬起长圌腿踹开老式的门锁，屋里的大圌麻烟气在空中盘旋成一朵灰色的云，悬浮在房间昏暗的虚空中，甚至不需要防备对面团圌伙的自卫就轻圌松的解决了战斗。血在地上形成一个湿冷粘圌滑的圆形，在日光灯下泛着无情的光泽。

 

屋里还有一个人。

 

他并不关心，那多半是这两个人随手从街边抓来的妓圌女，或是从别的地方绑来的帮圌派叛圌徒，皮条客，情报贩子的喽啰——不管是谁，多半会吓得哆哆嗦嗦瘫倒在地，要不就像重获生天般飞一样的逃个无影无踪。不管哪一种，都不会妨碍他把死人怀里的钥匙掏出来，拿去给委托人复命。

 

他从尸体肮圌脏汉污的夹克内袋里取出钥匙的时候，那个人影站起来了，没有发圌抖，没有尖圌叫，没有抬腿奔逃以及诸如此类的一切惊慌失措，那人只是恍惚的看着这场景，汉尼拔凭借杀手的直觉感知到ta的目光，这让他有些惊讶。

 

她很瘦弱，穿着俗艳的粉色蕾丝裙——这一定是这两个人的审美，因为裙子明显不属于穿着它的人，肩带过于肥圌大，从肩膀上垂落下来，露圌出半边肩膀和前胸。

 

不，这是个男孩子。

一个浓妆艳抹的男孩子，眼部涂着不合时宜蓝紫色阴影，颧骨和嘴角上还有被击圌打出的淤青，口红被粗圌暴的抓花了，留下嘴角血一样的刺眼红色。

 

===============================================

这两个到死都没能长进的变态琢磨出了新玩法，但他们似乎没来得及得偿所愿就被枪子送进了地狱。这孩子被打得不轻，但行动还灵便，身上也没有精｀液，血，以及任何可疑的污渍。 

汉尼拔跨过两人的尸体，大步走到歪歪斜斜的衣柜跟前去拉柜门，朽坏的门轴发出令人牙酸的声响，画满猥亵图案的柜门晃了晃，冲他笔直倒下去。

灰尘腾起，隐约可以看到成群的蟑螂在阴影中仓皇逃窜。他从柜子深处拿出一个黑色的小皮箱，擦去上面的浮土，它的表面在枪战和屡次亡命奔逃中破损，边角上还有蛛丝在空气中飘荡，谁能想象在这破损的陈旧箱体下面，潜藏着巨大的价值？

柜子里的尘土和腐烂食物的臭味在空气里弥散，汉尼拔的灵敏的嗅觉在黑暗中发挥出视觉一般的作用，他嗅到了过期薯片，鼠骚气，旧衣服，变酸的啤酒的气味一个重叠着另一个交织在一起，好像杂乱无章的一团毛线，乏善可陈，令人厌倦。

在这气味的无序糅杂中突然飘过一股温暖鲜活的味道。

肉｀体的香味。

他转身，看到那男孩正背对他坐在床脚边，用床的高度遮掩自己，匆忙扯下`身上的粉色蕾丝，换上死人抽屉里的备用衣衫。洁白的脊背被窗外映照近来的赤黄路灯灯光照亮，血腥的夜晚染上肉欲的色彩。那气味并不浓郁，虽然这孩子并没发育出成人的第二性征，但也足够汉尼拔瞬间做出推断

这是一个未成年的omiga。  
一个还开始张开歌喉，施展魅力的海中塞壬。它的翅羽在黑暗中泛着光泽。

那男孩感觉到他的注视，顿了一下，若无其事的继续将POLO衫套在头上，那件衣服能装下两个他，腰身显得空荡荡的。

“我今天晚上什么都没见到，”他的口吻顺畅毫无滞涩，好像一个人突然冲进来几枪把他的客人打得像碎裂的番茄这种场景已经司空见惯一样“那两个人把我扔在街边就走了，我也不知道后来发生了什么。”

这可不像一般男孩甚至男妓的表现，一般人会这么说来掩饰自己的恐惧，让杀手放弃灭自己的口，但这个孩子虽然有一点紧张，身上却没有恐惧的味道。

“你拿的那个玩意，有很多人打它的主意，光我看到的就有三批人，科德尔，弗朗西斯，和条子•••你是其中的哪一派？”他拍了拍自己不合体的衣服，转过来直视着不速之客的眼睛“或者都不是？那你可能有一点小麻烦，他们都不是好应付的对手，劝你——”他顿了顿，第一次有点不自在“最好快点走，看在你救了我的份上。”

===================================================

 

这是个有趣的孩子，也很聪明，但他的命运不会太好。汉尼拔看着他扬起一头卷发时颈项的弧度，柔软到惊心动魄，空气里omega 的香气馥郁起来，在那带着微小旧伤痕——应当是被sm主题会所配备的廉价颈环磨出来的——脖颈后面，也像所有omega那样有一个诱人而危险的欲｀望之门，即使他现在看起来质朴而坚强，有朝一日热潮期来到，他终会成为床笫间的甜美恶魔，让心甘情愿的alpha陷在罗网中。

可惜了。

汉尼拔几乎惋惜起来。

这对兄弟在这一带素有恶名，被他们带走的男男女女，有的被折磨疯，有的干脆永远失踪。会所让他们带走了他，几乎可以肯定如今照管他的人没期待他会活着回来。

无力自保，无钱无势的omega，拥有值得渴望的青春，这样的先例已经太多，可诅咒的青春美貌会把他自己拖进地狱里。

那孩子穿好鞋，向他歪歪头告别，走过去握住门把手。

一颗子弹，从年轻人的脸旁破空而入，咻的一声打在金属柜面上，擦出一道白金色火花。他缩头躲了一下，脚下一个踉跄向躲到汉尼拔身后。

房子大门前花园的门被人踹开，靴子踩在地砖和草坪上的声音渐渐逼近，三个······五个·······

六个人，不算那个在远处放冷枪的。

汉尼拔拉着那个年轻男妓退进地下室的门，在看不清轮廓的昏暗中，他轻轻拉上膛，透过变形的门缝盯着外面正在破门的一队人马，门厅里的灯光到这里已经很暗淡，映成一长条打在他脸上。

他的眼睛在黑暗中反射着那一点光芒。

年轻人渐渐放松因为紧张绷紧的身体，透出一口长气。

“你叫什么名字？”汉尼拔的声音轻极了，却不像他这副杀手的冷硬外表，出乎意料的温和镇定。

“威尔，威尔·格雷厄姆。”

 

Chapter 2

 

他用一种一望即知的“我告诉过你”的表情看着汉尼拔，问“我们要在这里等到他们离开吗？”  
“威尔，我要你到下面去，看看这里有什么。”

身后传来细微的脚步声，威尔顺着楼梯下到地下室的底层地面。再黑暗中略显迟疑的脚步声渐远，汉尼拔把注意力集中在正在外面翻箱倒柜的人身上。

最先进门的人把衣柜里的东西全部倒了出来，咣当一声，里面的衣服，鞋和各种杂物撒了一地，有人打碎了窗子，锐利的玻璃碎片在地板上闪着光，地上的尸体为首的人很高大，无袖背心的面透出他身上令人惊叹的纹身——

那是一只从后颈一直蔓延下来的红色动物，健壮狰狞，在这个深发色盎格鲁-撒克逊人肌肉虬结的悲伤蜷伏着，有一种随时可能振翅飞走的盛大生命力，它并不精致，却令人难以忘怀。

“红龙“弗朗西斯•多拉海德。汉尼拔并没有见过他，但对传言中这人的独特纹身和阴鸷眼神印象深刻。

他正再检查地上的两具尸体，那两滩恶臭的肉尚带余温，已经有苍蝇聚集在它们周围嗡嗡乱转。

“东西没了•••“

“没了？没了是什么意思？”多拉海德站起来，瞪着和他说话的那个人“我们花了这么长时间找到这里，现在你和我说东西没了？！”  
“屋里我们搜过，没人。杀他们的人拿了东西肯定没有跑远，不如我们••••••”

“慢着•••”红龙从散落在地上的衣服里拿起一个摔破的玻璃杯，里面残留的酒滴落在地上，上面赫然是一个带口红的唇印。

他来之前那孩子被还他们灌了酒。

“我们来之前这里有女人。”

“女杀手？”

“哈维这头猪虽然这几年酗酒吸du，但特种兵的习惯还在，他动手的时候在屋里砸了东西，女杀手在窗外一枪把他打死比冲进来夺枪容易得多，这可不是个女人。杀人的和这个，”他把唇渍放在鼻端问了问“他们是两个人。”

他转过身，面对着阴影里的地下室木门，目光闪烁。

“也就是说，他们没法在狙击手眼皮子底下溜出去不被发现，”他的靴子在地板上敲出沉闷的声响，在汉尼拔耳朵里不啻于半夜惊雷“他们还在这。”

小弟们恍然大悟，拿起枪跟在他背后，向那道门逼近。

“威尔？”汉尼拔没有回头去看，地下室亮起黄色的光，汽车引擎的声音突然想起。

“这是个半地下室！”威尔的声音听起来兴高采烈“他们把这里改造成车库了！我想这辆吉普冲出去没问题！”

此时，其中一个喽啰的手已经握住了木门的把手。

 

 

门开了。

却不是他拉开的，

木门吱呀作响，打开了一条小缝，随后嗙的一声从里面爆开。空气在狭小的空间里剧烈膨胀，带着质量不佳的木材碎末射向门外，冲击波和灰尘搅在一起将门外的一众人猛然掀翻在地。

所有人被爆炸的巨响轰得一瞬间失聪，靠近门的几个人像被击中的保龄球一样飞起来，各自散落在地上。火光过后四下里一片漆黑，除了身下的地面他们什么也感觉不到。

仿佛过去了一个世纪，红龙踩着红色的碎肉从地上爬起来，他旁边的人已经死了，本来应该是脸的地方被一片爆炸物削去一半，舌头从稀烂的牙龈中伸出来，长得不可思议，耷拉在熏黑的地毯上。

他仍然听不到任何声音，等他在天旋地转中踉跄走到被炸成圆形的洞口的门前，发现里面除了被炸烂的旧家具之外别无他物。

地下室另一侧有个掀开的铁卷帘门，上面有个被车撞出的缺口。他连走带爬踩着那一摊废墟走过去，钻出那道门，面前是静谧安详的街区。

爆炸声惊动了邻居，他必须在那群废物条子赶来之前离开，否则埋在房子里的枪械会让保释过程费一点周折。

那两个人已经逃得无踪无影。

他是不会善罢甘休的，血债总要血来偿。

弗朗西斯.多拉海德拿出手机，  
他嘴角带血的面孔被屏幕的微弱光线照亮，冷醒线条显得琢不定。

他打开一条短信:  
"你考虑得如何？"

成——交——  
他面无表情的按下发送，转身走出这个街区。

汉尼拔握着方向盘，经过几次折返改向，他终于确认多拉海德的眼线，如果还有的话，暂时无法跟上他们的脚步。威尔戴上了车主留下的旧手套，坐在副驾驶座位上百无聊赖的抛接一只棒球。

“杀手先生，你打算带我兜风到什么时候？我想回去了。”

“我并不认为这时候回会所是个好主意。”

“我以为我们已经甩掉他们了？”威尔又一次啪的一声握住那脏兮兮的小白球，被手套里的灰尘激得打了一个喷嚏。这种时候他显得尤其稚嫩，几乎像个普通孩子，刚从高中生派对里离开。

汉尼拔将车静静停在路边，他们已经离开市区很远，道旁是稀疏的树林，远处隐约有加油站亮起的灯光。

“多拉海德不需要多少时间就能从你老板嘴里掏出你的消息，孩子，除非你打算一直坐下去。”

"我倒情愿跟你走，你冲进来干翻那两头猪的时候我还以为是我的幻觉，天上那个狗屎基督显灵了，送了个天使下来。"

"礼貌，威尔，礼貌。"

"你听起来像教养所布道讲课的嬷嬷，"威尔跪坐起来，手撑在驾驶座旁的车窗上，以一个几乎趴在汉尼拔身上的姿势对着他的耳朵吹气"你是个alpha，我能闻出来…不想留下我吗？我会的很多，你不会失望的…"

狭小的车厢里omega信息素突然暴涨，服用过抑制剂的alpha呼吸停顿了，瞳孔瞬间缩小肾上腺素激增，心跳加速，血液涌上面孔，在一系列应激反应当众，他感觉眼前一黑，嘴唇上有什么轻轻掠过。

威尔吻过那个金发绅士，将手中的注射器扎进他后颈，只几秒钟，他的头垂在方向盘上陷入了昏迷。

当他再次醒过来的时候，他会发现自己独自一人躺在加油站的长椅上，而自己早已带着箱子逃之夭夭。

他拍了拍北欧人轮廓分明的脸，手指抚过微垂的淡金色睫毛"再见了我的天使。汉尼拔，希望我们再也不会见面了。"

==================================

 

Chapter 3

 

马修•布朗在从便利店下班经过路口的时候被两个小混混撞了个趔趄，然后眼看着那两个人拿着一只从别处抢来女包脚底抹油溜得飞快，他比了个中指，大声骂那两个狗`娘养的是赶着下地狱，然后不禁想起来自己那两天没着家的发小会不会正好被他不幸言中，一不留神翘了辫子。

马修常说自己是个“循规蹈矩”的好人，真的，没错儿——他规规矩矩的辍学，打工，朝九晚五奔波忙碌只为填饱肚子，维持开支。要知道他不嗑药，不斗殴，离诸如此类的麻烦事十来八丈远，在这个住了二十年的混乱地方可是极守规矩的清白人——不想他那个天天惹事的omega哥们。

这个beta叹了一口气，还是决定到威尔那个诡异的窝里探望一下，他才不是担心这个混蛋，根本没这回事。撒旦都会被那个人一张小屁崽子脸上天真轻信的样子蒙蔽，然后被面皮下的阴谋诡计骗得裤衩都不剩——愿上帝祝福他那小小黑心，马修可是受够了替他闯的祸收拾烂摊子。

威尔住的地方被他自己称作安全屋，估计是受到了哪部看过的末日丧尸片影响，把全世界的人都当作丧尸，为了隔离自己才想出这么个受迫害妄想症患者才能想出的主意。谁能看出那是个住人的地方啊？

马修在鼻子底下嗤了一声，顺便去路过的炸鸡店买了鸡块和威士忌，把纸包夹在胳膊底下继续向前。

他翻过威尔家花园的围栏，踩进柔软杂乱的草坪里，停下了脚步。他终于发觉哪里不正常了。

街上安静得毫无声息，连野猫野狗都不见踪影，而威尔家门窗大敞，就他发小那个多疑偏执的性格来讲绝不可能。

“威尔？”

他站在门口叫到，声音在四壁间回响。

这绝不对劲，客厅里所有的探头都开着，自制的爆破装置被拆除了，引信被拆掉扔在地上，仔细看看上面还有靴子的足印，一定有很多人闯进了这里，马修感觉有点久违的慌张。

他装作离开，格雷厄姆家的小宅后面是一排四通八达的棚屋，他没过多久就从晾衣服的铁架之间找到了一条爬上后窗的路。

“威尔？？？”

他不敢大声叫，在房子的一层乱转，然后发现厨房水槽下面的柜门打开了一条小缝。

“别特么鬼叫，一打打手会被你叫进来，到时候我们会被打成筛子！进来！”

他望了望门外，悄悄打开柜子。

一股潮湿的味道扑面而来，柜子后面是一个深长的通道，缓缓向下倾斜，一直通向威尔真正的“家”——他把自己的卧室搬进了地下，通过把屋里各个家电的指示灯改成红外线夜视设备360度无死角的监控地上的情况。

在外人看来，这整洁明亮的居室一尘不染全无人气，谁能想到有一双疯狂的眼睛每时每刻盯着这里的每一个角落？

“你是耗子吗？这房子里还有哪个地方没有洞？”

“没有这些洞我早死了！”

隧道通向尽头，他扑通一声坐在了地下室的地板上，威尔咬着牙把他从地上拽起来“你带吃的了没？”话还没说完就把手伸向他怀里的纸袋，把鸡块掏了出来。

他这时候才想起怀里还揣着买来的东西，抛下纸袋，里面的威士忌露了出来。

“干！”威尔露出一排白牙“Mattyboy，有时候我真觉得我们心有灵犀。”

“不不不我和你那颗变态大脑一点关系都没有”马修看着他撸起套头衫的袖子，露出一道伤口“这又是怎么了！！！”

威尔一边把酒浇在伤口上，伤口的疼痛让他的声音变得干而勉强“没什么，刚刚科德尔的狗来过。”

“你什么时候又招惹了科德尔！！！”马修的声音听起来像吸了氦气，他几乎要尖叫起来，嘴一张一合，却发不出声音，像出水的金鱼瞪眼看着面前的惹祸精，威尔瞥了他一眼，他跌坐在身后的一个小桌子上“你不把我们两个害死就不罢手吗！”

“Matty，我只能相信你，二十四个小时之前我抢了一个职业杀手的目标，劫了科德尔的胡，甩了条子的眼线，在这之前那个穿着西装拿着枪的冤大头还杀了多拉海德半打的走狗，我们真的需要认真了，这回。”

马修的嘴闭上了，脸色是铁青的，好像再也不会开口说话了一样。

 

"那东西，你正坐着它"

马修一屁股坐到了地上。

 

汉尼拔并不愤怒，他静静等待，那个一身甜蜜味道的欺骗者迟早会与他重逢。

他从不轻易信任陌生人，却因为那omega一身青涩的味道放松了戒备。

那卑劣的孩子辜负了他的善心，像一个普通的窃贼一样行事。

从他拿着箱子离开那一刻起，你的性命就已经不属于自己了，汉尼拔想，那将会是我的。也许他可以挖出他的那颗狡诈的心，烹以月桂和胡椒，饰以罗勒和牛蒡，装在希腊风格花样的盘子里上桌，配上门多萨的巴尔贝克，他的心值得自己花上几个小时安安静静的享用。

可他的味道如此甜美，几乎无法形容。

在车厢里那命中注定的一瞬间，威尔的卷发垂在他的肩膀上，味道从他呼吸道涌入，全身的皮肤都为之战栗叫嚣，它伴随血液一起四处奔涌，在身体深处冲击流窜，将他淹没在浪潮深处，遮天蔽日。不是芬芳，也没有其他omega那种烂熟的甜味，当他从人群里穿过，闻到他们像在阴暗中滋生过多糖分和酯类的水果，引得众多alpha的眼神像果蝇一样围着他们乱转。

威尔有一种纯粹的温暖气味，从幽冥中上升一直到人间的情｀欲香气，也许他可以在杀死威尔之后，取出他的omega腺体，把他的味道提取出来，这样的味道足够他回味很久，会是他记忆宫殿里最珍贵的收藏之一。

他坐在工作室沉重的古董办公桌边想着这些，微微笑了出来，他看着面前笔记本电脑屏幕上几个苍蝇一样的绿点，散落在城市著名的贫民区各处无目的的游荡，几个红点气势锋锐的破开绿色的阵营，涌入那片建筑杂乱的区域，他们目的明确，径直冲向其中的一栋。

他从抽屉里拿出手枪仔细藏在身上，离开了房间，在门“咔哒”一声锁好的背景前，电脑屏幕上有一个红色的亮点闪了一下，很快消失在红点的目标建筑物里。

\--------------  
20170924更新

 

从瓶子里倒出两粒抑制剂仰头咽下，威尔扯了扯汗湿的领口，这感觉可不对。他关上厕所的门，隔绝外面马修的念叨，开始用冷水冲头。beta还在为了他们头顶上每一声细微的响动神经过敏。事实上，那多半是刚解除警戒的野猫野狗在院子里打打闹闹，要不就是风吹动垃圾箱盖发出的碰撞声。

他之所以能感知到这些，并不是因为他的听力更敏锐——而是因为他没闻到任何alpha气息的波动，没有那种气势汹汹的侵略性气息向自己涌过来，这让他感觉有些安心，马修是beta，他稳定的荷尔蒙分泌让他不能感知到任何omega 和alpha的信息素波动，这点使得他眼中众生平等，所有人的气息都和未发展出第二性征的小孩子没有区别，在一定程度上，这点限制了他的感知能力，可威尔不一样，omega的嗅觉告诉他周围平静得像坟场一样，可远处……

慢着，有情况。

远处有人来了，一群alpha，斗志昂扬，杀气腾腾，信息素像有触手的生物，通过他地下室蜿蜒曲折的细长通风孔伸进来，让他心神不宁，威尔开始后悔为什么把通风孔修到十字路口，这让他自己变成了最好用的报警器。

比这更加紧急的是，他的抑制剂好像没那么管用了。

盗汗无力，手脚颤抖，呼吸急促，他费力的脱下自己粘在身上的牛仔裤，发现下半身已经湿了一半。身后粘腻一片，棉质内裤湿透了，还有湿漉漉的粘液从那个洞里淌出来，他忍着不去碰身后敏感的部位，用裤子干燥的部分把自己擦干。

该死的omega热潮，不早不晚，偏偏在这个时候。

他换了一身衣服靠着墙走出厕所，和一脸惶恐的马修一起堵住了通风孔阻止自己的味道飘出去，威尔想，也许马修还有机会逃走。

“这不行，不能让你一个人留在这，一个热潮的omega••••••”

“他们找不到我的，我会藏得很好，hey 伙计，听我说•••”威尔在自己迷迷糊糊的脑子里搜寻合适的理由能把马修支走“我需要，我需要强力抑制剂，对，你现在，立刻出去，能在他们看到你之前跑到后面的街区，就可以了•••”

“我们为什么不报警•••”

“不能报警，记得吗，条子也在盯着这东西••••”威尔用眼神示意那个旧箱子，那方方正正略带破损的皮制表面看起来肮脏而无辜。

“威尔•格雷厄姆！”马修很多年来头一次看起来这么严肃“这些都值得吗？你做的这些事？”他双臂摊开，做出激动的手势，右手指着那个箱子“你父母会愿意你这么做吗？如果他们能看到的话？”

“科德尔？多拉海德？条子？还有什么见鬼的不知道从哪来的杀手？还有谁？嗯？多少人在盯着这个？我虽然不知道这是什么，但我知道你要把自己玩死了。”他挥舞的双手落下来搭在威尔肩膀上稳住摇摇欲坠的他“威尔，别再和这些破事搅在一起，趁现在还有脱身的机会••••••”

“我永远也不会知道他们的想法因为他们都死了！”威尔咬着牙说，马修的手臂绝望似的弹向天空，他转过身去用手臂抱住头，威尔不为所动，他知道对方无法理解。

“快走，他们不会那么快，趁现在还来得及•••••”

威尔把马修推到离后门最近的一个出口前。

“我去找杰克老爹，我去找人来•••”马修爬进那个狭小的洞口“在我们回来之前，你哪也不许去！臭小子！”他的声音几乎是凶狠的。

而威尔在监控镜头中看着马修细长的背影消失在后门外，喃喃道“这点我想你完全不需要担心。”他的腿一软跌坐在地上，觉得任务终于完成了。

==========================================  
10.1更新

 

本帖最后由 nyphadora 于 2017-10-1 22:40 编辑

 

就在威尔蜷缩在小地下室里满怀恐慌汗流浃背的时候，他头顶上的街区正在进行一场恶斗。

 

科德尔和红龙的人马都没能来的及进入这场混乱的始作俑者的房子，他们在街角路口遭遇了，大量的枪声填满了临时的寂静，alpha 的血形成一片一片的血泊，花朵一样在沥青路面上绽放。男人们的大喊和枪声带动空气和地面的振动，然后这骚动被地下室里的威尔听得一清二楚。

 

彼时他已没有余力去考虑第地面上发生的变故，他已经湿透了，小洞里汩汩淌水，已经沾湿了身下的地板，他想站起来，想找个可以凭借的东西，想把地下室里最后一道防护打开，可是热潮的力量已经将他的理智摧毁殆尽，他的执行力被淹没得一点不剩，只能瘫倒在地上，半清醒的看着牙黄色的天花板，任凭地下室的蟑螂从他身边“欻拉欻拉”爬过。

 

毫不意外，鉴于他持续多年服药压制热潮的做法，这最终的一次爆发尤为剧烈，他这样想着，努力转移自己的注意力，让自己不要想着后面的异样感，那感觉像是剧烈的悸动，跳动着痒，让他不禁想找个什么东西，随便什么都可以，狠狠的塞进去，让自己有个东西可以绞紧吮吸。

 

不不不，威尔•格雷厄姆，不要让自己做个荷尔蒙的奴隶，那不是你，只需要忍，忍过这一天，两天，最长三天，一切就又恢复正常了。可以和马修一起玩玩街机，打次台球，你想想自己正握着球杆，撞••••••不，别想什么捅或者撞，想想出去以后吃什么，新开的热狗店••••••算了算了，也不能想香肠•••••

 

快停下来啊！他绝望的想着，再这么下去自己迟早会失去理智随便找个什么东西操自己，如果醒来的时候发现自己后穴塞着一根胡萝卜，一根伞柄或其他什么玩意儿，他会唾弃自己一辈子，他可不是那种omega，那种•••••••

 

还没想到是哪种omega，他就听到了上方一个令人心跳停顿的声音。

 

“叮——”

 

在屋里！怎么会有人进了屋里！威尔开始惊慌起来，那声音是有人在叩击他改装过通向地下室的自来水管道。

 

街角的火并仍在持续，而且有愈演愈烈的倾向，似乎不是他所熟知的那两方潜入了他家里，那这个人是谁？

 

轻微而试探性的叮铛声渐渐确定起来，沿着管道从上方的厕所，到厨房，一直到他隐蔽的小通道入口，停住了。

 

威尔绝望的向角落里蜷缩，他会被发现的，这里omega气息的浓度足够把一条街上的人吸引过来。

 

那人的脚步声清晰可闻，是皮鞋底，停在通道门口，然后似乎在伸手确认这入口的可通过性，停了一会，威尔居然听到了脚步离开的声音。

 

看来他没发现，运气，惊人的运气，他想起来自己把入口的门做得很厚，厚到足够让叩击墙壁的人相信这是一面实心的墙壁。

 

威尔颤抖着呼出一口气，这才发现自己在绝望中居然爬到了嵌入式橱柜里，太可笑了，想想自己这么多年来身经百战无往不胜，居然被一个小场面吓成这个样——

 

“咔哒。”

 

通往电视后面通道的门打开了，有个人试探着爬了进来，关上身后的入口。

 

那人缓慢的走动着，似乎还举着枪，他被屋子里强烈的味道冲得停顿了一下，然后毫无阻碍的缓步踱过来，皮鞋清脆的响，一声一声击打在威尔脆弱的神经上。

 

他拉开柜门，看到里面蜷缩着的湿漉漉的omega，居然露出微笑。

 

威尔模糊的视线只看到他的一排白牙和闪亮的金发。

 

突如其来的alpha味道让他头晕目眩，心脏沉重的跳动，胸腔里充满渴求的疼痛。

 

视线渐渐发黑，那人向他蹲下来，手指伸向他的面孔。

 

他甚至没有力气去咬他。

 

“威尔，有时候我们并不因罪恶而受罚，而是罪恶本身会惩罚我们。”

 

这是他清醒时听到的最后一句话。

 

整个世界陷入沉寂，他终于迎来了迟到的安宁。  
=================================================

10.8

 

有些时候我们总想象，所有噩梦都会有转机出现。

牛奶瓶子会在砸碎之前被接住，冲向孕妇的失控汽车会与她擦肩而过，死到临头的囚犯会得到赦免，危险会在砸到我们身上之前打包收拾自己偷偷溜走。

然而现实远远没有那么多情，像电影和小说里那样，它只会比你想象得更糟。

在威尔的想象里，这次遭遇最坏的结果不过是房子被炸上天，而他自己会缩在自己安全温暖的地下室里，等到一切结束，远走高飞。

就在他醒过来的第一秒，还没来得及睁开眼睛的时候，他还抱着一丝侥幸，直到有一个冰凉尖锐的东西轻快拍击他的面孔，发出冰冷轻微的声响。

是刀。

“时间宝贵，恐怕不能陪你玩这种游戏了，威尔。”他又听到那令人胆寒的声音，文质彬彬，略带笑意。

他被捆住手腕放倒在地上，身上的衣物只剩下内裤，光溜溜，湿漉漉，像一条鱼一样躺在地板上，绝望的摇头摆尾。

“我们本来不用这样说话的，但鉴于上次见面时你的表现，我不得不加强警惕，以防你这条鳟鱼脱钩••••••”

那人蹲在他身前，手中的刀尖在他苍白汗湿的胸膛上游移，恶劣的轻轻刮过乳头，那可怜的小东西跟着主人的呼吸抖了一下。

热潮没有褪去，他感到自己像红巨星，静默的在稀薄的大气中缓慢燃烧。全身每一个细胞都目光炯炯的盯着对面的alpha，最糟糕的是，他的味道还不难闻。

威尔咬紧牙关，咬得如此之紧，以至于太阳穴在青筋下铮铮跳动。他侧过脸去面向地板，不愿意看汉尼拔。

那人的手温暖干燥，正按在他失速跳动的心脏上，稳定，有力，像是要把那颗器官挖出来一样。

而他甚至想要在这只手上摩擦，吸取更多的气息。

“睁眼，看着我。”

威尔没动，直到有纸张落在面前的地板上。

那是他之前搜集的关于所有职业杀手的信息，像雪片一样落在地上。

汉尼拔拿着其中一张细看，上面有他从前做过的两笔生意，还有他半年前的联系方式。

“你为什么对我们这么感兴趣呢？你要杀谁？”

“没有谁。”

“一公里半径内有超过500人，其中大概有100个alpha，今天只要你走出这个庇护所，他们不会让你全身而退，你的气息会让他们失去平衡，充满攻击性和破坏欲望，你会死，死前会被强暴。”威尔面前模糊的黑色人影从蹲着的姿态站起来，看着天花板，他们都听到头顶房间里传来嘈杂的声音，两个团伙终于结束了争斗，胜利的一方正在里面翻箱倒柜。

“你说你死的时候上面这些打手会留下全尸吗，还是会把你整个撕碎？你的直肠会被拽出来，嘴会被那些手撕开。”他的声音平静冷漠，依旧带着那种上流社会饶有兴趣的口气“现在隐瞒还有什么意义呢？”

“告诉我。”

“与你无关。”

你可以杀了我，现在。

威尔感觉自己快要撑不住了，他宁可死都不想在这种人面前摇尾乞怜，被漫长的热潮折磨得发疯不如杀手的一颗子弹来得痛快。每一秒钟都比上一秒更难熬，精疲力竭，又不得喘息，这时候来上一颗0.357子弹，他就可以永远休息了。

就在这个时候，变故突生。

楼上，窗外丢进一颗烟雾弹，打着转叮一声落在地板上，砰的一声，灰色的阴影充满了所有房间。

科德尔的打手们并没把它当回事，毕竟只是一个烟雾弹，他们更警惕屋外有可能发动偷袭的人，于是留下一半人在室内警戒，另一半人提着枪慢慢走了出去。

很快一切都失控了。

没有敌人。

没有偷袭。

在一众混混还未明白发生了什么的时候，汉尼拔拿出备用的alpha抑制剂对着手臂扎了下去。

这个不是单纯的磷和硫的味道，里面有针对抑制剂的破解成分，应该是专门为楼上这一群荷尔蒙过量的暴力分子准备的。

骚乱很快蔓延开来，失去理智的alpha被激发出惊人的破坏力，开始攻击自己的同伙，有人被扔在墙大声痛呼，有人被自家的枪弹击中倒在地上，发狂的人冲出门窗，开始攻击外面的同伴。

他们狼狈撤离的时候，汉尼拔已经无法顾及其他，那烟雾从通风管道飘进来，源源不绝，他的抑制剂失效了。

室内突然升温，alpha 的气息愈发浓厚，和omega已经有些歇斯底里的信息素交缠在一起。

威尔又一次颤抖起来，他看到杀手坚实的背影头一次动摇了。

他双眼瞪大，看到那身穿皮衣的身影转过身来，双眼发红，拉断他手腕上的绳索，将他从地上提起来，扔了出去。

他脸朝下倒在床上，还来不及想明白发生了什么，就感觉到背后一热，有一个人覆了上来。  
===================================================================================

10.13

 

他无路可退。

威尔挣扎着想要逃开，哪怕只是一个缝隙的距离，可是不行，汉尼拔的手握在他腰间，将他牢牢按在床上，髋骨陷进柔软的床垫，无论肩膀和腿如何扭动都只能让他与背后紧紧贴着他的人摩擦纠缠得更为热烈。威尔不合时宜的想着真是该死，自己当初为什么会为了省事直接把床垫放在地板上，没有床头柜自己连防身的工具都摸不到。现在好了，除了自己凌乱的床铺什么都看不到，除了调情厮磨似的微弱挣扎什么都做不了。

他害怕自己的短裤下一秒就会被撕下，发红的小洞粘腻湿润，足以让插进去的东西一捅到底，破开身体最深的地方。

那里的omega宫颈从未使用过，汉尼拔的尺寸——哦该死，该死的大，他能从西装裤厚而粗糙的面料下感觉到——足够深入到达子宫，在里面留下精液。

多年以来，他在杀死他父母的旧势力追捕下苟且偷生，在街头帮派间刺探消息，殚精竭虑只想报仇，只为了能有那么一天站在阳光下，做个堂堂正正的人。

可到头来他仍旧是躺在alpha身下，张着腿渴望挨操的婊，子。

就这么结束了吗？延续世界的这一片肮脏角落里omega的宿命，被觊觎，强暴，怀孕生子，然后在酒精和骚扰中过自己早已被完结的一生？

他抖了抖，感觉到汉尼拔身体的僵硬，有一节手指隔着薄薄的棉布探进了他的臀缝，威尔放弃的停止了挣扎，闭上眼睛听天由命，等着发情失控的alpha下一个动作带来的疼痛。

背后的人没有动，只是吮咬着他的后颈和肩膀，很犹豫的样子，手掌灼热，从股间挪开，抵在了他胸前。用一个捕获的姿势将他整个人包在身下，不住在他身上嗅闻，像瘾君子嗅到了上佳的货色，只想将他的味道吞入腹中。

还有机会。威尔打算最后放手一搏。

他用尽全力将自己的腰从汉尼拔手里松脱了一瞬，伸长手臂拍向床头的墙壁。

啪"的一声，四壁通明。地下室的灯光一同亮起，所有暗门的锁同时咔嗒轻响，无声敞开。

汉尼拔愣了一下，重新将威尔按在床垫上。

"我打开了所有暗门的锁，"威尔的声音埋在床垫里，还在大笑"还叫了杰克.克劳福特的人，你猜，是老头子的人先到还是你说的100个发情的暴力分子先到？"

他背上的手掌没动，金发的alpha似乎在思考，他在努力拉回被躁动的荷尔蒙蒙蔽的理智，属于他的时间不多了，救兵和威尔发情的味道在静默中已经不知走了多远。

"Tic-tac."威尔用舌尖模仿秒针在表盘上跃动的声音。

"你是真的不知道自己做了什么。"这是变故之后汉尼拔说出的第一句话，声音有些沙哑"我现在有些后悔让你活着了。"

声音低得像情人间的密语，他的手顺着威尔的背滑到脸侧，浓烈的气息再一次包裹了那一头散乱的卷发，威尔感到突如其来的一阵刺痛，血顺着皮肤流下，一滴一滴的落在床铺间。

天旋地转。

两种信息素几乎以可见的速度平复下来，在明亮的空气中打着看不见的漩涡，互相重叠，交缠，融为一体。

汉尼拔没有杀死他，他标记了威尔，成为他独一无二的alpha.

他被荷尔蒙不再作乱，平静理智下来的汉尼拔用床单裹着扛到车上的时候已经陷入了力竭后身体本能的沉睡。他并不知道，他这所发生过混战的房子将要被警察搜个底朝天，也不知道马修看着混在警察堆里的杰克老爹吓得几乎昏厥。

更不知道，汉尼拔在此之前准确无误的搜出他放在橱柜里的omega抑制剂，打开瓶盖全数倒进了马桶，里面混着维生素的低效药片全部消失在下水道里，再没人知道威尔这条狐狸是怎么栽在发情这种低级错误上的。

 

=============================================================================================================

10.19

 

汉尼拔依稀记得很多年以前，自己向婶母辞行时的景象。

他已不记得她的眉目，只记得她站在黄叶飘零的庭下，抱着手臂，发髻如花。

“你能把自己照顾得很好，有决心，也有手段，我知道。”

“聪明？是的。勇气？是的。年轻人锐不可当。”

“但你毕竟太年轻，还没有遭遇过爱情。”

“唯有爱与恐惧无法掩饰，越强大越是如此。独善其身时，你是尘世的王，一旦坠入红尘，我担心你会万劫不复。”

••••••

 

他有时会奇怪，像自己这样的人，独往独来，绅士的礼节包裹在外，食人的野性蕴含其中，生命中除了艺术便只有杀戮。这样一个人，也会为了什么人动容吗？

直到他和威尔•格雷厄姆住在一起，味道美好得让人想抓在手里，做起事来却让人想把他扔出去。奸猾狡诈的骗子，窃贼，长一双绿色眼眸的小魔鬼，面孔天真无辜的磨人精。

他命中注定的omega。

汉尼拔用威尔的毯子把那孩子裹成一个tacos（1）的样子带回家，关进了地窖，施施然锁上了大门，准备用无声的隔离将他改造成依赖，驯服，安静的美人。而威尔显示出无与伦比的镇定与天赋——溜门撬锁的天赋，他不仅打开了地窖的门，还光着脚盘腿坐在他的沙发上，开了他最好的珍藏酒之一，在他进门的时候对他举杯。

“你对酒的品位与你的手段不甚相称呢，汉尼拔。”

而汉尼拔笑笑，看看剩下的半瓶赤霞珠，烹制了今天牺牲品的心脏，与无礼弄脏他沙发的小恶魔一起坐在他的古董餐桌旁共进晚餐，两人在席间讨论他今日的日程，威尔笑时露出两颗犬齿，嘴唇的线条腼腆而细致，赏心悦目。

那头栗色卷发随着主人的动作颤颤巍巍，汉尼拔微微侧头，几乎是以欣赏的态度观察omega所有微小的反应。他在害怕。

恐惧被夸张的行为和怡然自得的态度遮掩殆尽，威尔几乎是在用一种过激的方式强迫自己适应这里，迷惑汉尼拔，让他相信自己强大到足以在alpha信息素和占有压倒性优势的体力下游刃有余的生存。如同河豚受惊会膨胀，蝴蝶在翅膀背面长出一对紧盯敌人的眼睛。

他好像回到了少年时代，小鸟儿在顽皮男孩的手心里拼命挣扎，柔软的翅羽扑簌簌拍打手心，拂过虚握的手指，让人心里痒痒的，想用力捏下去，又不舍得鸟儿惊慌失措时清脆叫声，他的食指按在毛茸茸的小身体上，里面微小的心脏在搏动，一下一下，仿佛用尽全力。

就像他手下的这种触感，柔软而熟悉。

他从回忆中回过神来。

他的手不知什么时候抬起，划过男孩的脸颊，手指正轻轻在对方耳廓上滑动，威尔的耳朵单薄而苍白，耳垂上还有细小的绒毛，在他的手指下以肉眼可见的速度变成了红色。

男孩没有躲，紧闭双眼，抬起下颌，不知是在享受alpha的味道，还是在害怕中战栗。

金发的杀手为这种触感感到愉悦，也许是因为融合的信息素影响，他对男孩甜蜜的味道和柔软年轻的身体很有好感，这种感觉甚至让他依赖，让他选择性无视了威尔笨拙的勾引，粗糙无理，有时候略带挑衅的行为，他喜欢和带有自己标记的omega在一起，离开的时间久了会感到无聊。汉尼拔并不觉得这是婶母所说的爱情，毕竟大多数人都会喜欢餐后的布朗尼小蛋糕，但从未听说过谁会为了小甜点身陷囹圄不能自拔。

他的手回到餐桌上，小甜点的的声音低得像耳语“汉尼拔，我不知道你杀了什么人，但我想他罪有应得。”

“何以见得？”

“感觉。”

“我不知道你还相信这种东西，感觉很容易被周围环境干扰迷惑。用最感性的逻辑推测最不感性的人，极不明智。”

你当然是。威尔想着，努力不让自己的想法被看出来，还有什么alpha能够把一个发情期的年轻omega养在家里，碰触他的时候小心得像对待什么一摔就碎的漂亮花瓶，地下室里把他按在床上的那人仿佛是一个幻觉，与面前好脾气的绅士除了面容没有任何相似之处。

“你厌恶他”威尔用刀叉将盘中的内脏切开，银色的刀刃在他手中笨拙而迟钝，显然从前他并不经常使用正式餐具，他向对方一本正经的西服套装袖子上轻微的压痕点点头“你穿着隔离服把他逼到谷仓里，让他的血像被宰的猪一样流干，惩罚他的恶行。他做了什么惹怒你？还好我是你的omega，不然恐怕已经变成厨余垃圾被切零碎扔进垃圾桶了。”

“我不会厌恶你，就像你说的，你是我的omega。”

意外之喜，这男孩似乎天生可以设身处地的共情杀手的思考方式，用他的想法思考，说他想说的话。

换句话说，他也许不是汉尼拔想象中的那种理想的情人，但世上恐怕不再有另一个人能够如此了解他，即便是当年抚养他的婶母。

他有耐心能够驯服这只羽毛艳丽，鸣声悦耳的鸟儿，汉尼拔想着，愉悦的亲吻男孩的卷发，威尔可以是他手里的一把枪，也可以是床笫间最芬芳的甘尼美德，他有足够的时间慢慢拥抱他，让他只属于自己一人。

 

如果马修在的话，他会知道威尔不可能这么乖乖就范，他总能在最想不到的时候出击，引导事情按他的预想发展。

================================

10.21

当他再次看到威尔出现在他兼职的小酒吧里时，惊得好像见到鬼魂从地狱重回人间。

 

“别问。”

 

威尔挠着后脑勺坐到他原来常坐的角落里，看上去很苦恼，简短的和他说明了自己这几天的奇遇。

 

而就在两人暂时达成并不稳定的共识之后，汉尼拔表面上放松了对他的管制，允许他有部分自由出入这间体面的中产阶级住宅的权利，他被允许可以在不引人注目的情况下“出来溜达溜达”。

 

他知道威尔是关不住的，他逃不掉，无家可归，而外面追捕他的人虎视眈眈，即使再不情愿也要硬着头皮住下去，和一个随时有可能爆炸的，衣冠楚楚仪态翩翩的定时炸弹。

 

“你什么时候有了男朋友？连我都瞒得滴水不漏。”

 

“那-不-是-我-男-朋-友-”威尔几乎想翻白眼“我••••••”

 

“住在那片地方的家伙都超有钱的，你脖子上那个东西是什么？标记！”马修几乎惊叫出声“我看到了！你们进展的这么快？！没想到你居然是这样的男孩子！”

 

“我说了我不喜欢他，这个人他是杀••••••”

 

“你终于开窍了！”马修这个狗东西居然一脸‘傻儿子长大了’的感动，仔细看脸颊上还有欣慰的红晕，他总能把事情往威尔最不愿去想的地方理解。

 

“早就和你说过，omega就是要找个有钱又帅的alpha，离开这个鬼地方，凭你的小脸可是有很大赚头。”

 

“我才不是那种人！不是男朋友，Matty，那只是个居心叵测的仇人。”

 

“仇人？我也想要个被人堵在地下室里的时候能把我接回家的仇家，顺带问一句，”马修戏谑的瞄了一眼他的领口“仇人还会帮你挑衣服吗，我这辈子都没见过你穿衬衫啊兄弟。”

 

“我们之间，没有肉体关系，真的，不管你信不信••••••”

 

“哦，难道你只钓了个油腻的有钱老头，脑满肠肥，连上人的力气都没有，需要看着年轻男孩子打手枪度日？”

 

“Fuck！他才不老。”

 

“哦，那你就是承认了，”马修一脸‘我懂得’的恶心笑容，“你们四舍五入已经结婚了，你知道吧？”

 

“••••••”

 

“我觉得自己已经是哪个小孩的教父了。”

 

“闭嘴！”

 

从马修这里他完全无法得到任何有效的，对抗alpha的帮助，他只能求助于自己。

 

在最开始的那几天里，热潮的余韵尚未散尽，他真的以为自己完蛋了，alpha甚至不需要做出努力，他已经把自己送到那人的口边，有几个致命的时刻，他甚至想放弃挣扎，贴到alpha的身上去要求对方填满他。汉尼拔的存在感是如此鲜明，每一个动作都会引起他全身的悸动。

 

汉尼拔什么也没有做，只是若有所思的看着他，为他准备需要的一切，直到热潮彻底结束。当然不是威尔作为omega缺乏性吸引力，与他链接的汉尼拔也不存在阳痿一类的问题，他还记得地下室里对方失控的样子，那真的••••••极具威慑性。

 

他并不真正责怪汉尼拔在地下室标记他的举动，如果那是他自己可能也会说做就做的。毕竟，如果警察真的在他两人都毫无理智的时候冲进来，看到满地械斗的尸体和唯二活着的他们，故事不会如此轻易的收场，对于意外发情的alpha来说，最好的办法就是马上结束荷尔蒙爆发，在后续人物出场前离开。

 

对方并不因为他们两个之间的现状而放松警惕，信任和默契也无从谈起。想想看，他偷了汉尼拔之前追踪的皮箱，现在还欠一个解释呢。威尔并不对他抱有期望，他只希望自己在下手去做的时候他不情愿的另一半不要跳出来横加干涉就好。

 

也许他真的需要找一个机会和对方坦白——有限度的，根据目前的情况来看，他不十分了解汉尼拔，也许他的立场并不与他相同，但他起码是一个正直的人，是可以尝试着争取一下的盟友。

 

于是当汉尼拔这天下午正在起居室里摊开报纸享受悠闲的下午茶时光时，被从楼上走下来的人惊住了。

 

威尔戴着及肩假发，穿一条黑色短皮裙，像昆汀电影中的热辣宝贝，脖子上带着一条黑色的镂空皮choker，整个人的线条完全暴露在他视线下，他从楼上一掠而过，下楼时脚步轻快得像是在凭空漂浮，然后他坐到汉尼拔面前，装扮有多放荡，表情就有多严肃。

 

汉尼拔把茶杯放回托盘上，目光闪过对方的红唇，瓷盘喀的一声轻响，装饰体面的房间陷入一片寂静。

 

“我们需要谈谈。”

 

==================================

10.29

 

这是两个毫不对等的人第一次推心置腹，街头混混与冷血杀手，年幼失怙的底层孤儿与教育良好的体面名流，面对面静坐着，动作放松而舒展，口中的言语低沉柔和到几乎温情脉脉的程度。内中所蕴涵的意味却像两个正在比试的击剑选手，激烈交锋，你来我往。虽然威尔若有意若无意的隐瞒了一些信息，但他的感觉并不好——在汉尼拔温暖的棕色眼瞳注视下对自己的过去侃侃而谈，那感觉就像越狱囚犯在探照灯底下冲向自由一样，随时有可能被看守警卫打成筛子。保留隐私几乎是不可实现的。

 

尤其是在对方好脾气的微笑着，嘴唇形成一道薄而锋利的弧度的时候。对面坐着的仿佛既是他的alpha，又是挖出他内心最后一丝秘密的妖邪之辈，时而点头鼓励他继续，时而抛出一些诱导性的问题。威尔顶着压力举步维艰，这很难，但必须继续，他有他必须要做的事情，而自从父母死后，他一直都只能靠自己，靠自己活着，靠自己复仇。

 

“但这仍不能解释你的穿着，恕我愚钝，”汉尼拔的声音饶有兴味，眼神掠过他极低的衣襟，威尔的胸口裸露的部分不易察觉的抖了一下“我想你现在已经不需要在酒吧和会所‘兼职’维持开支了。”

 

你是我的omega，他的声音里没有谴责，威尔却听到自己脑海里汉尼拔的声音：现在却要穿成这样去勾引别人。

 

“这就是我今天要和你谈的事，“威尔听到自己说“我们都清楚我们的关系，并不是那样的••••情深似海，但我的行动依旧需要你的首肯，这是对你的尊重。”

 

“恐怕这很难，但我洗耳恭听。”

 

为了获取金发杀手的情感认同，他不得不把自己早已抛进记忆深处，发誓再不提起的恐怖过往和盘托出。记忆向前追溯，他沿着污潴般的时光河流溯源而上，艰难跋涉，最终让自己回到了一切厄运开始的那一天。

客厅里地板上带血的脚印交错重叠成一滩泥泞的血泊，他像小狗一样躲避在他们家大开杀戒的男人们，先是躲在床底，又在他们上楼后躲进家里刚修的暗格，蜷缩在一米见方的小空间里，从通风口向外张望，看到的是父母侧躺着死不瞑目的面孔。

 

他躲过了搜查幸存下来，却躲不过多年在梦境里一遍一遍重温一切。他被父母痛爱了八年，刚懂得什么是爱却一朝之间全部失去。从独自一人翻出暗格起，他再不愿做只能保全自己的懦夫，他要用能想到的所有办法，为自己痛失的一切报仇。

 

他没有提起自己，好像一个局外人，正在详细的讲述别人身上发生的事，那些密谋与痛苦都像冬天的河水一样，宁静而迟缓的流过十年光阴。

当威尔终于从故事里醒过来的时候，他发现汉尼拔已经从沙发上站起来，静静的站在自己身边，双臂环绕着自己的肩膀，安抚孩子一样抚摸着他的后脑。

“我想你不需要安慰，你足够坚强。”

 

“是啊，”威尔喃喃的说，靠在alpha的怀里，肺腑中充满汉尼拔的气息，这让他感到镇定，现在那些往事已经不能再让他精疲力竭了“我需要你允许我，去科德尔那里卧底套话。这对你也有益，我知道他是你上次行动的雇主，只有他和多拉海德才知道东西的下落••••••”

 

汉尼拔吻了他的头顶“你为什么不要求更多？”

 

威尔抬起头疑问的看他。

 

“为什么不向我寻求庇护，你既然知道科德尔雇佣我，为什么不问我关于他的消息呢？”

威尔谨慎的保持安静，这真的奏效？故事的效果出乎意料，他没想到汉尼拔会如此信任他，他希望汉尼拔将他的谨慎视为羞怯和畏惧。

 

“你不必真的亲自涉险，”汉尼拔放手站得远了一些“因为你是我的omega。”

===========================================

 

11.5

 

平心而论威尔认为这不算是一句承诺，虽然其个中意味让他从尾椎骨向上一直软麻到后脑勺。简单的几个字，居然能让坚冰化作流水，像水果糖一样让人含在嘴里反复品味，舍不得咽下去。威尔•格雷厄姆，他想，别做个软耳根的傻瓜，你又不是没见过，那么多所谓爱情盛名之下，其实难副。

 

马修从前喜欢看那些无聊的老电影，总是一边用从打工的餐厅顺出来的纸巾抹着眼睛一边说只有爱情不分贫富贵贱总能对人平等相待。

 

去他的，威尔简直想把他的脸推进面前的速食罐头汤里淹死，或者把他的beta腺体切掉换上omega的，然后把人扔回他们所住的贫民区里，试试在独自外出的时候被尾随跟踪，性骚扰，像隔壁的年轻omega一样，十四岁被卖掉第一次补贴家里的亏空，被混混调戏欺侮，再大一些被码头卸货的alpha看上强行标记，啐一口‘你那个洞里什么鱼没钻过，装什么千金闺秀？’，不得不匆匆生子，在酒精，毒品和赌债中度过短暂的一生。看看他还会不会说出什么“爱情平等”的话来。

 

但让他暂且忘掉那些无法掌控的命运吧，生活以爱情的名义在他面前画下一幅美好虚幻的假象，轻飘飘的如同身处云端之上，他现在住在汉尼拔的表面身份所购得的宅子里，衣食足以让电影里那些无病呻吟的中产阶级男女嫉妒到骂娘，就在那番谈话之后，他感觉到自己的处境产生了微妙的变化，变得更加自由，他可以在白天光明正大的出入大门，那暗地里若有若无的窥视感消失殆尽，只要不触碰汉尼拔的底线，他甚至可以在庭院里养一两只捡来的小狗崽，喂它们牛奶，给他们清洗梳毛，和它们玩耍，回头的时候就可以见到金发杀手温和无害的微笑。

 

他依旧没有放弃自己的计划，在他暗中将这房子翻了个底朝天之后终于不情愿的承认，他失去了那箱子的最后一点线索。

他慌张而狼狈的搜寻了整栋住宅，虽然他无法从汉尼拔一如既往的不动声色中读到任何的冷笑，嘲弄和嗤之以鼻，但他一定清楚的知道威尔是如何暗中将他的房子搜了个底朝天。威尔的想象力几乎可以具象化，看到汉尼拔站在他面前，穿着他红棕色苏格兰格纹吸烟服，嘴角不赞成的微微抿起

 

“粗鲁，威尔。”

 

这让他不禁大笑出声。

 

然而你早就应该清楚的，关于我的本性，他想。你不能指责我贪心不足，毕竟我从未从你这里要求过这一切。

拥有一段稳定的关系，被呵护关爱，甚至有人照料他起居衣食，他甚至不需要履行身为omega的责任——威尔曾试过在汉尼拔深夜上床之后敲开他的门,后者站在卧室门口，背对昏黄的床头灯看了他几秒，看着灯光越过他，在年轻人的额头和眼角画出明亮的斑块，绿眼睛微笑着看向他。

 

“我能进去吗？”

 

两个人对视的目光几乎能碰出火花，alpha的信息素却轻飘飘的几乎捕捉不到。威尔不记得汉尼拔说了些什么，只记得他落在自己卷发上的温暖手指，滑下来经过耳畔，停在脸颊上，轻轻磨蹭。

 

“••••••还不到时候••••••”

 

时候？什么时候？

 

木门吱呀着在他面前关闭，他独自站在空荡荡的走廊里，忍耐着告诫自己不要注意胯下的紧绷感，他无论如何不会承认，色诱居然失败，而自己被刚刚被杀手粗糙的手指像对待宠物一样摸了摸头就硬了起来。

 

==================================

11.19

 

最近没有一件事情在威尔的意料之内，按照他的计划发展，而这可不是好征兆，其严重程度不啻于行星被黑暗中的引力捕获，脱离既定的轨道，驶向未知的将来。

 

他不知道这一切是否仍在汉尼拔的日程之上，因为他做梦也没想过自己会就此成为杀手的帮凶。他们一同屠杀了一只红龙。

 

他手中的斧子击中多拉海德的肩膀，温热的黑色血流从伤口中喷涌而出，龙图腾虬结的脊背和翅膀几乎被彻底毁掉，淹没在寄主的鲜血中。他看着多拉海德和金发杀手在惨白色月光下纠缠在一起倒在地上，理智一瞬间崩溃瓦解，等他再度清醒过来发现自己和汉尼拔一样伤痕累累，浑身浴血，刚刚结束杀戮。红龙被他们扔下悬崖，投入了在黑暗中翻滚咆哮的北大西洋。

他气息未平，盯着地上黑色的血泊，它像非人类的手指一样这峭壁之上伸展爬行，而汉尼拔站在他身后，看着他身上驳杂凝结的血，仿佛威尔正站在天堂的门前一样光辉熠熠。

 

而他终于完全感受到了汉尼拔杀戮时展现在面前的图景，宏大，热烈，被征服的龙身披太阳的光辉轰然倒塌，地狱之上只有他们两人相对着独立。

 

“它很美”

 

“我很高兴你享受它，”汉尼拔的声音很快恢复平静，威尔知道他现在的心率和呼吸已经和平时无异，似乎他不是和威尔一同杀死了某个帮派首领，而是邀请他在家中享用了一席盛宴“我想，既然你已经见过鲜血的模样，很快就可以具备真正的复仇能力了，为了你的目标，可以将它当作一项训练。”

 

威尔茫然看着他的背影消失在海边那栋房子黑暗的门里，片刻之后灯光亮起，在呼啸的寒风中温暖无比，汉尼拔的肯定和鼓励溢于言表，他几乎可以听到对方压在呼吸底下的那句“That’s my boy. ”

 

他自己正被湍急的河水裹挟着顺流而下，沉浸在汉尼拔中无法自拔，alpha似乎将他当作介于学徒和情人之间的存在，教导他使用各种工具杀戮，训练他的心智毅力，越来越多的濒死面孔在他的梦中出现，威尔无数次深夜惊醒，苦于无法从内心得到平静。

 

汉尼拔对此不置可否，他会在次日清晨给他一个安抚的拥抱，有时还有亲吻，用对待生病的小孩子的语气告诉他很快，很快就会好的，你会恢复正常，生活会以新的面貌展现在你眼前，以前所未有的宽度和层次性。威尔没有费心掩饰自己的不安，他又一次在深夜敲开汉尼拔卧室的门，扑进惊讶的来人怀里，透过深蓝色丝质睡袍，对方微不可觉的僵硬了一秒，随即抬手把他拢在怀里。然后拉着他躺上自己的床，

 

威尔冰凉的手臂和腿脚在对方体温下渐渐温暖，他没有问起对方为什么要把自己当作杀手培养，也没有问起自己被标记至今为什么甚至没有一次热潮，更没有问起他自己早先发现的汉尼拔与多拉海德交易的证据，他只是用手臂搂紧对方，沉默的感受着带枪茧的手指加诸己身。

 

温暖，有力，无可抗拒，抚触渐渐向下，他在一记格外有利的捋动下射了出来，次日他们谁也没提起前晚发生的事，一切照旧平稳运行。

 

=====================================

11.26

••••••所以这也在你计划之中吗••••••

 

你早就知道，多拉海德死后他们会把注意力集中在我身上？早就知道他们将像草原上的秃鹫一样，嗅着他的踪迹，虎视眈眈，一旦小斑羚形单影只，无所庇护，就会围过去将他撕碎？

 

而你高高在上，不动声色，默许了这一切，看着你的omega在两方人马间困兽犹斗。威尔一个人躲在酒吧的角落，看着在情绪和肾上腺素趋势下鼎沸的人群被夜晚朦胧暧昧的红光照亮，仿佛一个有无数出售的庞然大物，间杂伴有尖声欢呼和大笑。他不得不躲在最嘈杂的地方以迷惑敌人的视线。

 

马修今天应该上班，但他却没有露面，威尔不确定，但这也许是好事，起码他今晚只需要担心自己的安危，把马修扯进这件事来毫无益处，亦无必要。

 

他很疲惫，挫伤的肩膀和膝盖在震天的背景音里突突跳动，那是今天更早一些时候他在小巷子里截住他的人留下的，但当他一路小跑溜出去的时候那两个人倒在地上昏迷不醒。一个被踢中后脑，另一个被小型电击器——从汉尼拔那里拿来的防身用具——狠狠击中了肚子。威尔辗转了六七个地方，四十分钟前到了这里，回家的每一条路上都有人蹲守，而他孤立无援。

 

从故居发生火并那天起，他一直生活在汉尼拔的看顾下，如今他却不能肯定自己会得到保护。也许我错估了他的意思，威尔想，也许alpha只是少有的把他当作了合作伙伴而不是情人，这显然可以更好的解释对方至今还没有和他滚在一起的想法。喜欢他的味道，应该，享受他的陪伴，也许，但和爱情无关，他们之间的一切和性区别得很清楚。

 

而这样的待遇是有尽头的，条件一旦满足，威尔的遗孤身份会排上别的用场。现在，他就是吊钩上挂着的蚯蚓，引诱鱼儿争相吞食，等着渔夫悠然等着拉起钓竿，一切最终结束。

 

我应该蒙上眼睛，掩住耳朵，当个乖孩子。不看，不听，什么也不问，是不是？ 任你乖乖摆布，等着命运最终降临。

 

一个人出现在颜色变换的昏暗灯光下，格格不入，独立于人群之外，他在找什么人，一只手探进衣袋里，那里突出的形状应该是一把枪。

 

两个，三个。

 

威尔没出声，他尽可能不被人注意的远离三个人的位置，逃出去不容易，因为他们有意挡住了逃生通道。

 

后退，没有别的路走，他们的行动很迅速，很快就要查到这里来了。

 

他越过一排聚在一起磕的正high的瘾君子和一对正在亲热的情侣，躲进了后厨，藏在冷冻室和调料柜子中间的缝隙里。

==================================

 

11.27

 

两个打手很快搜到了这个小走廊，只听见操作间里传来菜刀甩在流理台上的‘当啷’声，一个中等身材的胖子摇摇摆摆走出来，挥舞着双手高声斥骂让他们快滚。

 

两个穿黑衣的闯入者看起来貌不惊人，漠然看着厨师的唾沫在空气中飞溅，光头的红脸胖子却丝毫没感觉到危险，双手叉腰向两个人逼近。

 

“我不管你们是哪个山头的耗子，在这个地方我说了算！”

 

“你有没有看到一个小个子的年轻男孩。”

 

“我管你什么见鬼的男孩！现在！给我！滚出——啊啊啊啊嗷！”

 

其中一个人抽出手枪，一枪打在胖子腿上，那庞大身躯漏气似的抽搐了一下，倒塌在冰冷的不锈钢货架下，屋子里一刹那间充满了痛苦的呻吟声。

 

“我问你，”那人的枪口点着厨师红涨的头颅，声音毫无波动“有没有看到一个小个子的年轻男孩。”

 

威尔的心脏在胸腔疯狂跳动，大脑在砰砰的心跳声中飞速运转，他藏身的缝隙并不十分隐蔽，透过货架间隙隐约可以看到肥胖的身体在地上滚动，两个打手的身影背对着他。

 

“没，没有！”倒在地上的人挣扎着想坐起来“连他妈个鬼都没来过••••••这个什么男孩，他是你们的仇人？”

 

两个杀手没有说话，室内一片寂静。威尔睁大眼睛，看到另一个人走近一步，“咻”的一声，地上的人影停止了挣扎，浑浊的棕色眼睛圆睁凸出，没了气息。

 

凶手弯腰，枪口细长的消音器点了点死者的手，一个手机轻轻滚落，屏幕寂静无声的熄灭了。

 

另一个人的声音响起，有些紧张“他们的人？”

 

“不像，大概只是个蠢货。”

 

“如果让那个崽子跑了就不妙了，他很滑头，现在又有人罩着，不知道什么时候才能再堵住他。”

 

“什么人——多拉海德的狗像闻到肉味一样紧咬着不放，现在还有别人和我们抢？”这人把枪收好“卡洛，这里没有别的出口，我先从这个屋子搜起。”

 

威尔眼看着那个人大得不正常的鹰钩鼻出现在离他不远的地方，开始思考如果把这里的架子都掀翻，冒着子弹冲出去的机会有多大。

 

几乎为0.

 

当乌黑冰凉的枪口直指他的鼻尖时，他只是小心翼翼的举起双手，看着微笑的杀手用枪口示意他走出来。

 

对方看起来很得意“马泰奥！”他扬声叫道，意大利口音更加浓重“我们年轻的朋友在这里！” 

 

威尔的冷汗从额头滴落，窗户很大，在他五点钟方向，门在他背后十米的地方，希望渺茫，但他必须一试。

 

马泰奥再也没能回应。

 

今晚第二次枪声响起，威尔只听到沉重的倒地声。他条件反射蹲下来，卡洛没有精力料理他，子弹像雨一样涌进来，擦着金属架飞过，火花四溅。

 

卡洛骂了声什么，威尔听不到，狭小空间里除了子弹入墙的声音只剩下火并现场周边人们的尖叫。

 

他只能看到马泰奥仰躺的上半身从门那边伸过来，白色领口被血染得鲜红。

 

卡洛从摆满瓜果的桌台底下探出枪口回击，很快被火力逼得缩回头来，枪声明确了他的位置，火力更加集中，他的鹰钩鼻被流弹擦过，血糊了满脸。

 

也许再也没有这样的机会了。

 

威尔用最快的速度冲出去，纵身撞向玻璃窗，裹着碎玻璃一头滚了出去，沿着窗外的遮阳篷滑落在地，肩膀和侧肋被滑出细长的伤口，他揩了揩那片血迹，疼得抽了口气，但皮肉伤总比束手待毙强得多。

 

追捕他的人并留给他太多伤怀的时间。

 

=====================================

 

12.3

 

看来卡洛支持到了援军到达，两方打手在狭小的酒吧里混战了许久，玻璃窗碎裂的声音伴着枪声响彻整个街道，警察迟迟未到。威尔躲在不远处，等着混战结束两方人马最终散场才从锈结的消防梯上悄悄下来。

 

混战过后的街道上无比寂静，硝烟和血腥气混在粘稠滞重的空气里，他精疲力竭的喘息着，伸手去扶带着枪弹洞痕的墙壁，后脑上却挨了一下。

 

天地陷入黑暗之前，他只看到了横过来的地平线，和一双穿垮了，带着泥痕和血迹的黑色尖头皮鞋。

 

哦，用的手法和我今天最早击昏那个打手时一样，他的意识渐渐消失时不合时宜的想着，原来被击昏的感觉是这样的。

 

……

 

威尔本以为会在一个什么黑暗的刑房里醒过来，潮湿逼仄，摆满了诸如烙铁，皮鞭，刀具，甚至水刑用的缸一类东西。可是他醒来的时候，看到了一个风格古老装修考究的宽敞房间。

 

温暖，干燥，黑暗，地毯半旧，有一种柠檬味清洁剂的味道。像个久置的客房，宅子热情的主人时刻等待着客人的入住。

 

威尔想坐起来，但在半途中被反绑住的手腕痛得让他动弹不得。只能像虫子一样一点点挪到床脚，曲线优美的雕花床腿是他触目所及的最好的借力工具，让他可以悄无声息的坐起，环顾四周。

 

这真的不是一个适合关押囚犯的地方，他的侧面有扇玻璃窗，隐约可以看到下层建筑透出的照明，这间屋子很高，从他的角度完全看不出身在几层，幸好月光明亮，只有这点光线能让他看到一点屋内的结构和陈设的轮廓。

威尔默默的摸索着，身上藏的小玩意不知道是在被搬运的路上还是被有意搜走，唯一留下的窄刀片藏在无法操作的领口里，他只得求助四周，好在雕花的床腿边角尖利，让他有了可乘之机。

 

当他最终把手腕上绑着的胶带磨断摘除时已经是满头大汗，在此期间并没有人前来打断他。真奇怪，即使他们再笃定自己逃不出这个地方，也应该对他的情报感兴趣不是吗，为什么他好像是被遗忘在这里，侧耳倾听，甚至这房间的周围也完全听不到人声。

 

那个箱子——威尔努力让自己不致心生埋怨——那个他本来应该掌握的情报，他当初为什么没有一拿到箱子就打开它，导致现在被人劫到这么一个地方，落入完全被动的境地。

 

话说回来，这到底是哪呢。

 

他在房间里转了一圈，没发现摄像头，却在卫生间外面找到一个隐藏在油画装饰后面的通风管道，于是后面的一切都顺理成章，撬开管道封口的铁窗，钻进满是灰尘的铁质管道，临走时不忘从内侧从把油画挂了回去。

 

四周陷入完全的黑暗，可他却感到安心。

 

一路向下，每一层的管道会变得更宽些，威尔一路小心翼翼的爬过，尽量放慢速度避免脚下的铁皮发出声音，他透过每个房间透出的光线看过去，越发不确定自己到底被带到了什么富豪的私宅，还是进入了一个要塞。

 

他经过的房间里有灯火通明的监控室，安保人员休息区，还有布满古董家具的宽敞房间，有现代化的会议室，也有看上去像19世纪留存下来的晚宴会场，越往下走就有越多房间的通风管道合并在一处，当他下到最底层的时候发现，这里的一条管道竟然就有一人多高，空气的流动速度也快了许多，潮湿，带着些微霉味，还有一点说不清的恶臭。

 

按照他的起始位置推算，他应该已经身在豪宅之外了，没有任何的宅邸可以做到这么大，有如此丰富的用途，况且他已经不记得自己向下深入了多少层，按照常理来讲，他应当早已在地面以下。

 

不，他用心分辨，不是血液和腐烂肢体的味道，而像是其他的……

 

贴近墙壁，他听到了数量可观的踢踏声，沉重的走动和撞击声让他头皮发麻，还有动物在发出尖声嚎叫。

 

外面是个…养猪场？

===========================

 

12.9

 

威尔整个身体趴在墙壁上，好让声音更清晰的从外面传导过来。

 

猪群的声音逐渐低沉，最终归于平静。他找到出口，悄无声息的翻了出去。

 

这似乎是一个开阔的仓库，很暗，用一人多高的木制栅栏分割成迷宫的模样，用来限制猪的视野，这对他很不利，从这里没法看到外面情况如何，更看不到出口。精神紧绷的时间长了，威尔后脑被重击的伤口突突跳起来，好像什么挣扎的活物正在敲打他的神经，他不得不停下脚步靠着木栅栏等待耳鸣停止，听觉恢复。

 

肋侧的伤口已经不再流血，酒吧窗户的碎玻璃在他身上留下了一道暗红色黏糊糊的闪电创口，衣服被凝固的血液粘住，行动的时候会有些疼，这感觉将他从疲惫的边缘唤醒。

 

耐性是软弱肉身与坚强意志的结合体，纵然身体已经无力承受，意志的力量依旧操纵着他继续前行，探查前方的一切，一如探查即将到来的惊涛骇浪。

 

威尔给自己做了一个麻醉病人的清醒测试，注意力回归自身，在腿部和手指之间移动。就在他屈伸手指的时候，稻草的甜味飘过鼻尖，转瞬即逝。

 

他想起汉尼拔牛津衬衫的整洁袖口，想起他穿着考究，侧身将白瓷餐盘放在他面前，布丁摇摇欲坠，甜美得不可思议。

 

他不能倒在这里，他还没有看到敌人的脸，还没有探明对手的阴谋，还没有找到逃出去的路，还没有…

 

还没有…

 

金发杀手举起酒杯，笑容中带有期许，微不可查。

 

"试试看？"

 

…他闭了闭眼，继续向前走去。……

 

“你当然可以，"他站在自己身后，双手拢在威尔持刀的手上，把他包裹在怀里,带他一起一点点切割面前的尸体"不管这位先生生前如何…不美好，在他死后我们都可以将他转化，让他以别的方式彰显意义…"他的嘴唇就在耳边，声音伴着吹出的气息，威尔的肩膀和裸露的脖颈感觉到噬咬一般，酸麻难耐。

 

…栅栏迷宫的出口就在眼前…

 

回忆中的alpha带着布丁的甜杏仁和自身信息素的味道，揉着他的发顶说：

 

"你是我的omega"

 

…看来他真的在不知不觉中已经开始习惯别人的照料保护了，威尔叹了口气，就在他打算走出去的时候，听到了让他心跳暂停的声音——

 

"哦，看看这是谁？"

 

他瞳孔瞬间缩小，身后出现的两个人扭住他的手腕，将他推倒在地，他跪下来，头被按在地上，看到一把歪斜摆放的木椅，扶手上插着一把匕首…

 

与他父母被害的那天晚上，看到的是同一把。

 

幼小的他从地板之间的缝隙里向外望去，那匕首在一个看不清面孔的人手里转动翻飞，最后叮的一声插在壁炉上方。

 

那人的说话声与此时听到的声音重合了。

 

"Emmmm-"他深深吸了一口气，沉默了几秒，踢踏着脚步走到威尔旁边蹲下来，"Omega的味道…你从下水道钻出来的时候我就闻到你了，你在躲什么。"

 

他的嗓音比当年听起来老一些，但这丝毫不妨碍威尔将他与记忆里的声音连接起来。

 

"格雷厄姆家的小子，告诉我，你的金主为什么放你在外招摇，嗯？"他的手拍拍威尔的面颊"像你这样苟活的老鼠不是应该被锁在他床上吗？"

 

是你……”

 

那声音对他内心的震撼毫无知觉，冰冷的手指粗圌暴的戳刺着威尔后颈上的标记，沿着牙齿咬出的疤痕一路逡巡

 

“真顽强，我还以为你死了。”

 

对方的手在他后脑握紧，抓着棕色的卷发迫使他仰起头，肩膀从地面上抬起，脖颈和前胸完全绷紧，一张戴着眼镜的脸正在审视的看着他。

 

“实际上，你能活这么久这件事本身就让人印象深刻，你是凭什么找到靠圌山的？这张脸？”他的手用圌力握住威尔的下颌，不顾年轻人的反圌抗左右摆圌弄“这张脸的确不错啊。”

 

“我一向不喜欢和别人共用物品，尤其是omega这么私圌密的东西，况且还是一个我不认识的alpha••••••”

 

“但你知道，我开始期待这张脸出现在我胯圌下是什么样子了。”

 

威尔的挣扎突然激烈起来，身后的两个人不得不再次用圌力将他按住，他跪在地上，狂怒的瞪视着面前的人。他闻到那股alpha的味道了，暴戾，阴冷，附骨之疽一般挣不掉，甩不脱。

 

“对，就是这种眼神，你现在的样子可比刚刚好看多了，容光焕发，”神秘人用双手激烈的比了个姿圌势，蓬乱的沙色头发微微抖动“像在燃圌烧.”

 

他向手下做了个手势，威尔感觉到身后的一个人的手搭在他下颌上，正要把他的下巴卸下来。

 

尽管从来不信上帝，威尔还是从心底祈祷奇迹的发生，他想起上一次在绝望中响起的枪声，金发杀手从天而降，将他从泥沼般的生活中珍而重之的托起。

 

就像他专属的，杀圌戮天使。

 

就在他放弃挣扎闭上眼睛的时候，地面上突然传来爆圌炸的轰隆声响，养殖场的地面和天花板震了一下，听起来像是炸塌了离这里很近的什么地方。

\---------------------------------------

12.20

 

然而发生的这一切变故，威尔全然不知。他仿佛一瞬间被抽离，意识在他身体表面结了一层硬厚的外壳，加诸在他身体上的所有力量都遥远得无法感知。男人的吼叫低沉好似钟鸣，他大概是被重重扔在了地上，那个威胁他让他口交的男人踢了他一脚，但威尔感觉不到痛，身体好像硬纸筒，从肮脏的地上弹起，发出空洞的响声。那人在叫喊，下颌张大，面目扭曲让他几乎无法辨认，威尔想站起来，想一拳打上去让他闭嘴，可他动不了，他甚至无法抬手支撑自己抬头看看。

 

他受伤了吗？随从们粗大的手是否拉脱了他下颌？他的视线里布满了混乱的影子，味觉消失了，不知道自己的嘴里是否被填了不该填的东西。他的头湿漉漉的，是血抑或只是为了让他清醒泼来的冷水？这不但毫无作用，还使他仅有的视力更加模糊。他的衣服还在吗？还是已经被撕扯殆尽，就像人们轻易撕开三明治脆弱不堪的包装袋一样？混乱的拉拽间他似乎听到了布料撕碎的声响，但却感觉不到自己是否赤身裸体。他想着，口交是不用脱衣服的，也许对方改了主意想要强暴他，但他希望不要，因为他受的伤已经够多，够重了，再加一些也许足以要了他的命，连汉尼拔都不能救他回来。

 

也许他这一次来不及救他了呢，毕竟威尔生活里的故事从来没有皆大欢喜的结局。

 

四周越来越冷，呼出的热气好像带着一缕一缕的灵魂，无声无息的消失在空气里。他已经感觉不到是否还有拳脚施加在他身上，这也许是因为他们离开了，但也可能没有，只是他越来越虚弱，乃至于濒临死亡，神智与肉体的联系渐行渐远而感觉不到罢了。

 

有手掌落在自己肩膀上，将自己扶起。

 

是谁呢？威尔看不到他，也闻不到他的气味，他一动不动，只觉得倦怠，被动服从那人的动作。

 

他隐隐闻到火和硫磺的味道，听到痛苦的哀嚎在昏暗里回响，声音不是他的，却也真切极了，仿佛遭受的是比他更甚的严酷刑罚。？

 

那势必不是普通的人类，人类无法发出这样的声音，任何野兽都不能。威尔因为害怕而绝望，心底发冷到全身僵硬，那是地狱里受刑的鬼魂，死神驾驭着它们拉的战车在凡间驰骋，收割生命。

 

是死神用他的白骨手臂将他的头颅捧起，用无唇的嘴与他接吻，空洞的口鼻呼出的气息吹动他的头发，他最终是属于死亡的，死神会带他回到永恒的安宁中去。他不能回家了，无论谁在那里等着他。

 

一张白色的纸在空中飞，由远及近，他伸手去抓，却发现手臂沉重无法抬起。他眨了眨眼，那张纸原来是一只手术手套，正在他面前挥舞。

 

他又一次被救起，不论汉尼拔是怎样找到他的，他没让死神把他带走，而是再一次把他捡回了家。

 

"你醒得比我估计的要早，"他听到那熟悉无比的声音响起，话语本身，而不是说话者的语气，有种抚慰的味道，像是一只没有重量的手正抚摸他的肩膀和胸膛，而他渴望的正是那只还带着乳胶手套的手，他想抓住它，想让触感告诉自己，这不是一个温暖舒适的梦。

=============================================================

12.29

他当然没能如愿，失血和麻醉剂在他身上施加了出人意料的效果，当他转动眼珠望着汉尼拔关切的脸时，感到自己像个新死的魂灵，随时能浮在空中，但又好像被巨石压住动弹不得。

 

"我还以为我已经死了。"他说，在他冰冷的幻觉里对面的人就是带他下地狱的死亡本身，多可笑，他想着。一颗子弹可以轻易解决一条命，可人要死好像也没那么容易。

 

"而你看起来对此欣然接受，有天使为你送行吗？带翅膀的，还是说你听到了召唤的颂歌。"

 

"人死了就万事皆空了，什么地狱啊，天堂啊，都免了吧。"

 

汉尼拔收起手术用具，把被伤员喝空的杯子挪开，拉起被单躺到了床的另一边，威尔感觉到床垫轻微的变形，他的alpha侧躺在他身边，动了动，曲起的手臂枕在头下，看着年轻人的侧脸，威尔的睫毛被他的气息吹得微微颤动，信息素微风一样漫上来，像水一样吻过他的身体，几天以来第一次，他感觉自己安全了。

 

"说这种话，不悲伤吗？"汉尼拔的声音低极了，在他耳边震动，他几乎有些酒醉似的熏然。

 

"所有的故事都是悲伤的，因为所有人在讲述的结尾都将死去，如果生前有大把的麻烦事折磨你"他微微喘息了一下，侧腹麻木僵硬"我想死亡也是种幸福，我指的是没有天使的那一种。"

 

"可你还是选择活下来。"

 

威尔没有说话，汉尼拔指的不是哪一次对自己的营救，他知道，威尔本身缺乏那种对生活的淡漠和麻木不仁，虽然在他这个年纪，这幅年轻的面孔已经可以算是饱阅世事沧桑，遍经暴戾的摧残，深知人类的罪恶。

 

他的神态带上了深思的象征，嘴角也失去了那副小男孩笑嘻嘻的曲线，眼睛越发线条坚硬深刻，瞳孔反射的光线冰凉，过去他像个普通的漂亮孩子，而现在几乎已经是个年轻男人了。

 

他还年轻，那种追求美好的热情还没有耗尽，友情，忠诚，爱情，他心底对诸如此类事物的向往还没有完全枯竭。在受到压制之后依旧可以重新抽枝发芽，燃起希望，振作起追求快乐的本能。

 

"我以为我也是你留下来的理由之一？"

 

汉尼拔的声音带着笑意，威尔拿不准他是不是在开玩笑，但他不想再忍下去了。

 

"开一个年轻愚蠢的omega的玩笑有趣吗？"他语调平平的说"我爱你，但这有什么意义呢？你不想要我，你怎么会想要一个莫名其妙进入你生活的omega呢？你从来不曾真正需要我"他费力的抬起僵硬的手臂顶着床垫，翻身背对躺在他身边的人"我不会恨你把我当做诱饵扔给杀我父母的人，因为你没有义务白养自己捡来的宠物——但不要拿感情开玩笑，这很残忍，而且无理。"

 

背后的人沉默了，就在威尔以为他不会再出声而昏昏欲睡的时候，有具身体靠过来，用一只手臂拢住他，亲吻他的后颈。

 

"你就是这样曲解此事的，是不是？"

=======================================================

1.1

 

他们无比默契的避让这个话题，好像谁先开口就输了一样，直到威尔的伤口痊愈，他白天很少能在家里看到汉尼拔的身影。

 

伤口拆线的那一天，威尔把解下的纱布团一团扔进卫生间的垃圾桶里，半裸着站在镜子前盯着另一个自己。大雨刚刚停止，天空依旧阴沉，隐隐有雷声响起，他没有开灯，镜中倒影只见一对湛湛生光的眼睛，和侧腹隐约的一道细长伤疤。他惊奇的发现自己过去的半年长高了一些，轮廓略带一些棱角，整个人脱离了之前的孩童气，显得坚定有力起来。

 

这道伤疤和之后的遭遇把他从几乎飘飘然的境地里猛然敲醒，时间已到，午夜的钟声终会敲响，灰姑娘流动的闪亮裙摆化作尘埃弥漫，他原形毕露，这是个不属于他的世界。不论汉尼拔给予他怎样一个甜美安全的幻梦，这些都不是他应该享受的，身负血海深仇的孤儿总有一天会醒来，做他必须要做的事。

 

自从回来后他一直在马修打工的地方蹲点找他，他的兄弟却再没出现，威尔担心极了，直到有一天杰克老爹突然出现告诉他因为科德尔的人持续的骚扰，马修躲到了其他城市，这样更好，他要做的事，不应该连累任何人。

 

楼下传来关门的轻响，他摸黑走下楼梯，看到汉尼拔走进来，一身雨水气息，正把手里的伞挂回伞架。沾湿的金发柔顺的垂下来，深色眼睛不经意扫了他一眼，而后视线定在他身上不动，款款向他走来。

 

他抬起头搂住对方穿着西装的宽阔肩膀，凑过去亲吻他。汉尼拔刚从他作为心理学家的办公室回来，毛料西装上冷调男香，烟味，和他本身的alpha味道混在一起，与威尔的胸口皮肤反复摩擦，威尔觉得自己的脸一定红了。

 

汉尼拔伸手搭在他侧腹，手掌贴在他的伤疤上，姿势看起来像是要拉着他跳只舞。

 

"伤口愈合后疤痕会减轻，但是不会消失。"汉尼拔的声音很惋惜，威尔反而觉得这无关紧要，他当时并没有觉得这个伤口有多痛，内心的震惊与煎熬反而给他留下了更深的印象，他想起了幻觉里那个凄厉哀嚎的鬼魂。

 

"那时候的惨叫是谁的？"

 

"庄园主人的狗"

 

威尔想到搭在自己下颌上那只手，莫名觉得有点恶心，"你把他怎么了"

 

"他在人类的皮囊下藏了一副魔鬼的心肝…我只是让他的真实面目表露出来而已…你今天怎么穿成这样，不冷么？"侧腹的手缓慢移到后背，更加缓慢的滑下来，顺着脊椎的凹槽，一路滑到股沟。

 

"不。"

 

威尔双手搂住alpha的腰，感觉全身像着了火，汉尼拔的味道穿过层层布料直达肺腑，勾人魂魄，他想，自己的抑制剂可能被停掉了。

 

事情是怎么开始的呢？事后威尔再也想不起，他只记得抬起头来，看到汉尼拔深色的眼睛里不再只有融融的暖光，而是像一团危险的岩浆正在暗涌奔流，这团流动的火烫得他跳了一下，然后他的身体被手臂牢牢锁死，他们吻得如此用力，威尔的上半身仰下去，汉尼拔解开的领带蛇一样从他身后滑落，轻轻的委顿在地毯上，他的手伸进白色衬衣里，两个人纠缠在一起跌跌撞撞的往卧室走，让衣服沿着他们走过的路撒了一地，刚进门就双双跌倒在地上。

 

威尔瘫软在地上，四肢无力，连身上的人都抓不住，他躺在那里看着汉尼拔金发散落在额前，突然大笑了两声，对面的人跪在他身上专心除掉身上裹着的衣裤，极凌厉的看了他一眼，好像身下是挑衅狮子的幼年斑羚。

 

"我想现在总算是到时间了？你那天晚上说的。"

 

"你说了算，"汉尼拔慢条斯理的咬了一口年轻人苍白的胸口，粉色的乳尖旁落下一个泛红牙印，他好像完全不为omega的取笑所动，手指熟练的在柔软身体上移动，让威尔扭动着贴向他的身体"你觉得相爱是一种生意，你予我取，童叟无欺"

 

"…我…从来没说过这样的话。"真要命，他在亲吻大腿内侧从不见光的地方，说话的气息全喷在发红的细嫩皮肤上，威尔控制自己不要一脚踢上去。

 

"是觉得太功利话难以启齿吗，那好，换一种表达方式，每个人都总有一些东西，他们能做的，就是用自己抓得住摸得到的，换取自己没有的，用身体换金钱，用尊严换地位，用良心换安宁。"

 

他在噬咬那片皮肤，威尔咬紧牙关，却在手指伸进后穴的一瞬间破了功，啊的一声叫了出来。

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

1.30更新

 

这双手天生属于杀手，稳定，修长，力量强健。威尔习惯了看着汉尼拔思考的时候手指夹着烟在书籍上游移，素描的时候操笔在纸张上发出声响，习惯了看这双手烹制苹果派，弹海德堡变奏曲，缝合伤口，吃饭，系衬衫袖扣，抚摸他的头发，就在前一天还看到了alpha在杀戮中手指极尽优雅的折断牺牲品的颈椎，威尔盯着这双手看了很久，当时的他无论如何不会想到，这双手会出现在如此羞耻的地方，开拓他隐秘中的隐秘，撕开他伪装的壳，在他身体之内勾引他，勾引他表达自己的渴望，像火一样倾泻而出，焚毁对方也焚毁自己。

 

他没有逃出omega注定的命运，而是选择冲进了这条道路追随这汉尼拔狂奔而去。邻居家怀孕的男孩穿越漫长晦暗的时光面色愁苦的看着他，他全身脱力，抖得像糠筛一样，想咬住汉尼拔的嘴唇把他整个吃下去同时又想跳起来夺路而逃。

 

直到汉尼拔抽出手来抱住他，握住他紧抓床单的手把他裹在怀里，直到他伸手擦去自己脸上的泪水，威尔才发现他在哭。

 

"有很多好买卖都发生在我这种走投无路的人身上。"他声音不必耳语高多少，自嘲的笑了一声，听起来湿漉漉的像在抽泣"我们是真正懂得什么叫无助的人——没有明天，没有希望，没有一切，所以也没有机会可以计较得失，计算收益。给一根稻草，我就会跟着爬上去，因为后果无非有两个，要么掉下悬崖。要么逃出生天。而渴望奇迹出现的人什么都肯去做的。"

 

威尔抹了抹眼睛，那双手就停留在他头侧，正把他带进 同样赤裸的肩窝。太温暖了，他不想让它离开。

 

"所以你大可不必这样防备我，我会照你的话去做的，不论什么事。"

 

"我怎么防备你?"汉尼拔说"我的omega引诱我上床然后突然哭得像做噩梦的孩子，在你说话之前我已经开始思考自己有没有对别的omega行为失当让你产生错觉了。"他在威尔的腰下面放了一个枕头，重新就着床头取来的润滑剂沿着威尔体内的道路按摩开拓，"在这件事上我没有需要你做的。"

 

"我不信"Omega的声音冷下来，如果汉尼拔认为床笫间予取予求的'小甜点'会毫无理智的被甜言蜜语搪塞过去就打错了主意，他的理智像一团棉絮中的针，依然闪烁着锋利坚硬的光。

 

虽然此时他的后穴已经完全打开，一张一翕的抽搐，吸吮着三根滑动的手指，粘滑的汁水流出来，顺着掌缘和腿根滴落，拉出银丝，融进深蓝色织物的纤维中。他的小腹在渴望中发痛。

 

"梅森维杰放弃了我留给他的线索直接找上了你，这是我没料到的。我不清楚他怎么从我所接触的一大群人里找出了你，正如我不清楚你"怎么会和警察有牵扯一样,他们离找到我就差那么一点。"他顿了一下，手指在粘膜上找到暗藏的褶皱，在第二道洞口按出一声惊喘，开始探向omega身前涨红淌水的小东西，继续说"装可怜不适合你，威尔。"

 

他们紧盯彼此，宛如两只相互审视的狼，眼中满是欲望，气息不稳，床上的缱绻暧昧将散又聚，威尔身下有硬热的柱体头部挤进身体，他不得不深呼吸放松自己，对方没有给他准备的时间，直接抽动着一撞到底。

 

威尔全身呈现一种熟透的粉红色，背部受刺激拱起，含糊的骂了一句什么。声音如身体一样濡湿泥泞，咬牙切齿。

 

"你在气什么？气我隐瞒你？可是你何曾对我坦白过一次。"

 

汉尼拔的冲撞很彻底，他们身下的大床吱呀作响，威尔在疼痛和快感的间隙觉得他可能会从内部碎裂殆尽。液体被强行插入的异物挤出来，凉嗖嗖裹着汗水的顺着大张的腿根股缝流向腰背，最后沾湿了身下的一切。

 

他不知道自己在昏聩里说了什么，只知道在信息素和结合带来的热意平息之后，头枕在汉尼拔的胸前，疲惫不已的听到他的声音"那么你还会走吗？你的计划…你是否在既定的复杂未来里，留下我的位置？"

 

"我不知道，"他简直听不到自己的回答"我希望你一直都在。"

 

在他头发里穿行的手指停住了，轻轻掩住他的眼睛，他享受着这一刻黑暗中的安宁。

 

"什么都不用说了，睡吧，晚安威尔。"

===========================================================

 

3.11

 

威尔赤脚走进餐厅，把报纸啪地一声放回暗红木桌上，初冬清晨的寒冷空气脆生生的，带着干木头和落叶的甜味从窗口透进来，让人无法想象短短几个昼夜前的血腥夜晚。

 

梅森维杰山庄的名字登上了日报头条，神秘杀手夜闯豪宅杀人放火，受害者被活活剥皮折磨而死，凶手胆大包天举世震惊。被杀了属下的山庄主人却毫无恐惧和不安，面色如常的表示将会发放巨额抚恤金，加强安保谨防'入室抢劫杀人'事件再次发生。

 

''你说，他真的以为会有人信他那套鬼话吗？''他曾躺在alpha怀里这样问。

 

''他不在乎别人相信与否''汉尼拔的手掌贴在他背后，五个指尖戴着节奏在他背上弹奏钢琴曲般轻触，轻轻嗅闻他的头发，停了一下，继续道"他知道你会回去找他，他在等你自投罗网"

 

"而我这个傻子真的会做他想要的事情。"威尔笑了一下，腿缠上汉尼拔的身体。

 

那个命中注定的晚上如洪流般滚滚而过，他终于明白从前在漆黑小巷里听到的那些低微呻吟意味着什么，也再不愿从大麻和致幻剂中寻找飘飘欲仙的天堂感。汉尼拔本身就是毒品，真的，他把手指从大腿间滑进身体，沿着暖流溯源而上，在他的深处浅浅试探，用嘘声安抚威尔的战栗和啜泣。后者融化在他的手指和身体间，随他而动，任他摆布，哭叫的时候晶亮透明的液体被手指挤出来滴在床单，浴缸和地板上。他的亲吻和在威尔身体内粗暴挺进的物体一样摄人，一次又一次，好像永无止息，威尔被哄骗着坐在他身上前后蹭动，夹着那东西在自己身体里进进退退的时候茫然的想，也许汉尼拔比那个养猪场主人更加接近恶魔，毕竟梅森维杰只是制造痛苦折磨别人，而汉尼拔不仅能让你甘于受苦，还能拉你一起追逐疼痛，沉溺于漫长的折磨无法自拔。

 

杰克老爹一直在各个接头点寻找他的踪影，他知道，但他不能露面，看来警察也并非对维杰庄园的异动一无所知，也许他是真正想帮助威尔报仇，又也许他只是另一个卧底中的黑警，随时可以把他当作砝码与梅森交易，威尔并不认为一个警察的身份就会让他比态度暧昧的杀手汉尼拔更可信。

 

好消息也有一些，马修从地下室离开之后一直杳无音讯，却在最近两天用threema找到了他，威尔花了一点时间确定他没有被冒名顶替，但他仍不确定对方有没有受到胁迫或监视，在孤立无援的时候得到可信的帮助当然是一件好事，可惜世上只有一个马修，而他甚至不能毫无顾忌的索取帮助，如果这个唯一的朋友暴露身份，等待他的只有死亡。

 

自从离开维杰庄园后，威尔发觉他终于可以再次出入自己家的街区而不需担心打手们的骚扰了，他设法恢复了地下室的网络信号，利用新加坡和土耳其的‘肉鸡’作两级跳板，没有人能追踪到他的真实身份和地址。从那时起，圈子里的人们发现网络中多了很多奇怪的经纪人，有人看到他们招徕雇员和寻求委托的信息，却始终没人真正能和他们做一单生意，出现得毫无预兆，消失得无声无息。

 

于是，威尔用这种方法搜罗了很多关于梅森维杰的信息，想杀他的人很多，他请过的杀手也很容易找到，这些人在不经意间吐露的信息足够他安排下一步行动。  
¬

“格雷厄姆先生，我认为我们都需要冷静一下”他对面的金发女子金色的腰封在夜店的暧昧灯光下闪闪发亮，她搂着坐在大腿上的一个卷发女郎，涂着黑色唇彩的嘴唇弯起，亲吻着女郎的肩膀“以你现在的实力与梅森对抗毫无胜算，而我已经经不起再一次失败了。”

 

她看着面前穿着短裙的短靴的威尔，解开脖子上的皮质带子，上面有一道深而阔的割痕，在灯光的阴影里看起来像冷笑的一张嘴。她把身上的年轻女郎推起来，拍拍她的屁股，女郎娇笑一声走开了。

 

“来谈谈，你是怎么打算的。”

……

当威尔走进家门的的时候已经是深夜，月光和着夜晚的风从玄关透进屋子，他看到汉尼拔在沙发上，以那种精神病医生面对病人的老姿势，一个人坐在黑暗里，自斟自饮。

 

“汉尼拔！你怎么••••••”

 

高大的人站起来，整个人像一团无形无质的黑影向他走来，门咔哒一声在他背后锁紧，那温暖的人影轻轻在他脸上落了一个吻，把他抱在怀里。

 

“每次你走进家门，向我走来，我都觉得你像是一个幻影，随时可能离我而去，再也消失不见。”

 

“….我只是今天晚回来一会而已，你喝了多少威士忌？”他感到alpha身体歪歪斜斜，半靠在自己身上，不得不用力站稳把他架起来。

 

汉尼拔落在他后腰的手收紧了“不够多，不足以让我觉得你整个人都属于我。”

 

他的头垂下来，细软金发蹭在威尔颈旁“每一天我都在想，是不是今天他离开这栋宅子，就不会再回来了。”

 

威尔停下了推拒的手。


End file.
